This invention relates generally to a nonwoven fabric or web which is formed from spunbond fibers of a thermoplastic resin and laminates using such a web as a component.
Thermoplastic resins have been extruded to form fibers, fabrics and webs for a number of years. The most common thermoplastics for this application are polyolefins, particularly polypropylene. Other materials such as polyesters, polyetheresters, polyamides and polyurethanes are also used to form spunbond fabrics.
Nonwoven fabrics or webs are useful for a wide variety of applications such as diapers, feminine hygiene products, towels, and recreational or protective fabrics. The nonwoven fabrics used in these applications are often in the form of laminates like spunbond/spunbond (SS) laminates or spunbond/meltblown/spunbond (SMS) laminates.
One of the desired characteristics of nonwoven fabrics is that they be as soft as possible. Previously, improving softness has generally involved a trade-off with other desirable properties of the web such as tensile strength. For example, polyethylene webs are very soft but also quite weak.
It is an object of this invention to provide a spunbond polyolefin nonwoven fabric or web which is softer than those conventionally produced but which has comparable strength characteristics.